Special testing equipment is often used to test components of a storage drive such as the head gimbal assembles (HGAs) of the storage drive. For example, a spinstand is one such test assembly that mechanically positions a head of an HGA so it can fly on a spinning disk at a desired radius, skew angle and height using one or more positioning mechanisms. The spinstand can also include sensors, mechanics, electronics and software to measure various aspects of disk drive performance. However, the spinstand and other such special testing equipment are quite expensive and sometimes fail to accurately and precisely model the characteristics of the storage devices. In addition, these conventional test assemblies often fail to provide for an adequate capability to quickly attach and remove the components to be tested, which can be important when large volumes of components require testing. As such, there is a need for a test assembly for testing components of a storage device which address these shortcomings.